Over the years, game calls have been developed for the purpose of simulating vocalizations made by animals. More particularly, a game call may be employed for attracting a selected animal or bird toward a location from which the call is produced. Accordingly, game calls are used by hunters, photographers, wildlife watchers, and other outdoor and wildlife enthusiasts. Generally, continual efforts are being made to improve game calls to more closely replicate the actual sounds of particular animals or birds of interest.
Hunters and other outdoor and wildlife enthusiasts often desire to access and utilize multiple types of game calls when trying to attract game. Waterfowl hunters, for example, commonly carry a number of different waterfowl calls around their neck, so that the various calls can alternately be used. These different types of calls can create unnecessary noises (e.g., noises caused by the multiple calls clanking together). Also, there can be delays and logistics problems when switching from one call to another. For example, it is common for a person to carry multiple game calls and/or sound-producing devices at a common location (e.g., around the person's neck using one or more lanyards or in the person's pocket). A game call for making standard duck calls of a mallard, for example, is much different that a game call used to make the whistling sounds of widgeon, teal, or pintail and the grunting sounds of the mallard drake.
When a person desires to use multiple game calls, it may be difficult to locate and utilize the desired game call quickly and efficiently. Multiple game calls can also become separated from each other, and may become lost more readily. Use of multiple and separate game calls can also create problems in terms of call orientation and function. In using multiple game calls, it can be difficult to grasp, orient, and use each of the game calls in an efficient and effective manner.
Prior game calls have been developed where more than one call has been incorporated into a single game device. Nevertheless, several problems and design needs have remained.
A need exists, therefore, to develop a combined game call apparatus that effectively and efficiently incorporates two or more game calls into a single game call device. An additional need exists to develop a combined game call that will assist the user in to locate and use multiple game calls. There is also a need for a combined game call that may provide inlet apertures immediately adjacent one another, with one over the other, so that all the person using the call needs to do is move his or her lips to the other call. There is a further need for a combined game call that may provide each call in a ready-to-use, pre-oriented configuration relative to one another. There is yet another need for a combined game call that may further comprise a relatively low vertical profile to make the call easier to carry and use. There is still a further need for a combined game call apparatus that may combine at least two game calls, one of which is a whistle-type game call.